1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for attaching a supplementary product that is at least approximately flat to at least one side of the leaves of a printed product that is being conveyed astride a revolving conveyor chain with the leaves hanging down on both sides. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The attachment of supplementary products, for example, commercial samples or cards, on printed products is well known. EP 1 156 003 A1 describes a gathering machine with at least one movable feeder, which can be positioned at different sites along a gathering chain, depending on requirements, and with which supplementary products can be attached to the conveyed printed products. With this device, different designs are necessary for the attachment of supplementary products to printed products in front of and behind the gathering chain, since the gluing direction changes relative to the feeder.
EP 1 275 607 A1 describes a device for attaching supplementary products, in which device the supplementary products are delivered to a drum, which has revolving elements with suction devices for holding the supplementary products. A drum of this type is expensive and susceptible to malfunctions. Furthermore, this device cannot be used in a gathering machine equipped with a gathering chain.